Kanashimi
by RaiRyuu
Summary: Kanashimi means sadness in Japanese.Naruto has finally fulfilled his dream and become Rokudaime.However,things are not as he thought.These are dark times for Konoha.Other than the war,many of his old friends have perished. He travels to find the source.
1. Kanashimi

**Kanashimi**

He was standing on the roof of the Hokage's mansion, his mansion, contemplating the statues of his predecessors. He had never gotten used to seeing his face carved next to the ones of such great heroes…unlike him. As the wind blew like a quiet whisper to warn him, he looked away from the mountain and turned his attention to the gate, Konoha's entrance. Though they were fast, he easily spotted the moving shadows from afar. Their destination was obvious; the hospital. He quickly noticed the Shinobi who had appeared behind him, but didn't turn around. "What is it?" he asked though he already knew the answer to the question. "It's them…They've returned," the woman standing behind him answered. "And…" she continued sadly, "One of them didn't make it…" "Who was it?" he asked. "It…It was Rock Lee…" the woman replied.

He closed his fist and tightened his grip while grinding his teeth. Keeping his tears from falling was very difficult, but he succeeded in doing so. "Ino…" he said. Ino interrupted him quickly. "Don't tell me you're going to…You can't!" she said with fear all over his face. "What else is there to do?" he asked. "Rokudaime sama! There must be another way!" Ino tried to convince him while keeping a distance, but it didn't work. "Naruto…" she said sadly, "You're really going to do it aren't you?" He looked down and said "I must see her first, I have to apologize." Ino announced she'd come with him.

Naruto had finally fulfilled his dream; he had become Rokudaime Hokage. However, it didn't feel as good as he had always imagined it would. He still wore an outfit similar to the one of his childhood because he didn't deem himself worthy of wearing one like Sandaime or Yondaime. They were great heroes, he wasn't. The times were dark for Konoha. It had lost many brave Shinobis because of the war with Suna no kuni and Kiri no kuni. After Gaara's murder, relations with Suna had significantly worsened because his successor was a fool who only cared about himself. Iwa no kuni had also entered the war indirectly; they supplied Suna with provisions and weapons constantly. Konoha's fall would only do it good since it had grown to powerful.

As he and Ino walked to the third training ground, where he had first become a genin and a member of team seven, then a member of Team Kakashi, several thoughts went through his mind, they all led to the same one as usual. "I've caused all this," he thought, "It's all my fault." He had never stopped blaming himself for the events of that day and its repercussions. Had he only been able to kill him, the war's instigator, things would've turned out differently. He knew very well who he was. He could never forget his face…never.

They reached the third training ground. It had changed a lot; it was now a field of flowers; roses, tulips…All kinds of flowers covered the ground. They crossed a wooden gate; the entrance. The small fence surrounding the training ground had also changed; it was now a wooden wall that surrounded it. It looked more like a shrine. There was a small part that wasn't covered with flower; it was a road that led to the center of the field.

He followed the road slowly. Ino was still behind him. When he was halfway to the center, he looked towards it and saw what he was looking for. "There she is…" he said sadly as he stopped as if frightened to continue. Ino looked at him with sorrow filling her eyes. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and said "You can do this…" sorrowfully though she was trying to encourage him. She knew how agonizing this was for him; despite the fact that it was a very short walk to the center, it was very hard for him to complete that walk. Every step he took was more painful than a sword being forced through his heart. He took a deep breath and resumed his walk.

The two reached the center. He looked down and closed his eyes. He was trying to gather enough strength to halt his tears' advance. There was a gravestone planted in the ground. It was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers in the whole field. During the moment of silence they respectfully took, Ino was also having a hard time standing there without bursting into tears. Like him, she too remembered that event like it had just happened less than a day ago. Finally, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his target. He was having a hard time speaking. "Sakura…" he said. He continued his sentence with difficulty and said "I'm sorry…But I have to do it…Forgive me…" There was a name written on the stone: "HARUNO SAKURA."


	2. Who is he?

**Who is he?**

He looked towards the skies. "He killed you. Not just you, others too. I know I'm to blame and that's why I want to make thing right. But I have no choice; I can't do anything else," he said in an attempt to justify what he was planning to do. When he was finished, he turned around and looked at Ino as if waiting for Sakura to come back to life and tell him she understood what he was about to do. "I'm sure she would've been okay with it," Ino said trying to comfort him. "I don't know…I think you're right, but I wish I could've known for sure…" he replied sadly. "You're going to go now?" she asked. "No, I have to go see Lee, Gai and everyone else and apologize," he said. "They're all with you all the way!" she told him confidently. "I know," he said.

The two left Sakura's burial grounds and headed for the hospital. Lee still hadn't been taken to the morgue. His corpse was on a bed in an empty room with two windows and white walls. Naruto entered the room alone. He saw his old friend's stiff, lifeless body. "You did it," he told him though he knew he was already dead. "I want to prove that one can become a great Shinobi even without the use of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. That means everything to me," he was quoting Lee. "That was your dream," he continued with tears falling down his tears at last. "You became one of the greatest ninjas this village has ever known…" were Naruto's final words. He stayed in the room for about half an hour. When he left, Gai, Neji and Ino were standing in front of him. Naruto looked at Gai. Lee had always been his favorite student. "I'm…" Naruto tried to apologize. However, Gai stopped him. "It's not your fault," he said. "Ino told us what you were about to do and we're with you," declared Neji. In addition to the tears that hadn't yet dried up, Naruto had a smile on his face. It was his old smile. "Thanks! I'm doing this because I'm not about to give up now! After all, as Hokage it's my job to protect this village! Let's go Ino!" he said. The three were all happy to see the old Naruto resurfacing. His inextinguishable confidence was beginning to resurface. Ino nodded and followed him out.

Their next destination would be a place he hadn't visited in a long time, more than eight years. There was someone there he also hadn't seen in almost eight years, someone close to him. Deep in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha was a dark cave. The two were standing at the entrance. There was water faintly running beneath their feet. It could be found all over the cave, which was its source; the heart of the cave contained a river. They went into the darkness that seemed like a never ending abyss. After a few hours, they finally reached a place were torches were hanging on each side of the cave. It seemed to be a dead end since there was a huge stone blocking the way. There was a note on it. The words "FORBIDDEN SEAL" were written on it. "Long time no see…Naruto." The voice had come from behind the two. They turned around.

A familiar person stood in front of the two; Hatake Kakashi. "So…it's finally come to this…I never thought you'd do it, but I guess since you've decided then it's for the best," he said. Naruto explained the situation to Kakashi. "I have no choice," he said. "This is dangerous; we don't know what might happen," Kakashi replied. "Don't you think I know that?!!" Naruto shouted angrily. "It's the last thing I want, but the only thing we can do!!" "Hey, hey calm down," Kakashi replied, "It's not like I disagree with you. I just wanted to make sure you were certain." "Well I am!!" Naruto announced sounding more like his old self.

The three sat down in front of the large stone. Naruto was in the middle, Ino to the right and Kakashi to the left. "Let's do this," Naruto said calmly while focusing. Each of the three had formed a seal and was concentrating. "So…" Kakashi began his sentence. "Yes, he's going to be the fourth member for our search team; it'll be the three of us and him!" Naruto replied. He had anticipated Kakashi's question. They were fully aware that the consequences for opening the gate, which was the stone, could be similar to opening the very gates of hell, but it was a risk they were willing to take. The council, even Tsunade who had retired had all agreed long ago. Naruto had always been the one who refused the idea completely. However, he couldn't think of anything else to do. It was necessary.

The three began to simultaneously mold their chakra. Naruto warned them that the slightest distraction would release the seal completely, something that was very dangerous. A few minutes later, the stone began to open slowly like a door. They stood up and walked in. This door had never been opened ever since Naruto had closed it the first time upon first capturing HIM. It was more than a decade ago. They were now in a room, a prison.

There was a cage in the middle. His hands were bound by large chains filled with sealed notes. It was the same with his feet. His eyes were covered to prevent him from seeing. Moreover, the cage was also filled with sealed notes and explosive notes. Any attempt of escape would've resulted in his death. His face was facing the ground. Drops of water were falling on the back of his long hair. "What took you so long…Naruto?" those were his first words. They were uttered as soon as the three had walked in. Though he was incapacitated, there was still some sort of frightening aura emanating from him as if he could attack them at any moment.


	3. His name is

**His name is...**

Naruto looked at him. His look was filled with rage and hate. Merely speaking to him made his skin crawl. However, his strength was unquestionable. The fact that he had survived all these years was proof of it. Naruto had himself thought he would've perished long ago. "So you've finally found the guts to go after him and you want me to help, right?" he asked needlessly; he already knew it was a positive answer. However, he knew how hard it would be for Naruto to ask for his help. Naruto felt like punching him. He looked at the others and calmed down. "Well?" the prisoner asked. "We…Need…Your help…" Naruto answered with trouble. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked again to tease Naruto. "Common interest," Naruto answered. "What do you mean?" was the third question. "First you'll be able to…Get out of here," he said with even more difficulty than before. "Plus, I know you want to fight him…" he continued. "And?" Naruto was asked. "Finding someone as strong as you would be very difficult," Naruto replied. "Hmm…That is true," said the prisoner.

"So you'll come with us?" Naruto asked. "Correct," answered the prisoner. "Just get me out of here," he continued. "Not so fast!!" said Ino which made him conclude they had conditions. However, he still asked "What is it?" as if he didn't know what they were talking about. "We have a few conditions," she said. "For starters, you have to listen to Naruto erm…Rokudaime's orders whatever they should be. Secondly, under no circumstances are you to try to escape or attack any of our allies or even strangers, unless you are sure they are OUR and not YOUR enemies. Finally, we are a team and so we act as a team, got it?" she asked after naming her terms. "Ino Yamanaka, you've grown stronger in character and in physical strength," he said, "Was it Haruno Sakura's death that pushed you into becoming one of Konoha's elite or was it…Something else?" he asked.

As expected, his questions were very hurtful. He was still imprisoned and had already begun his attack; worst than a physical one, it was a psychological attack. Ino was angered and about to run and punched him. Naruto stopped her. Without talking he reminded her that the area was filled with explosive notes. "What is your answer?" Kakashi asked. "I'll help you…You have my word," he said, "Now get me out of here."

"I know you'll stay true to your word," said Naruto. With a single seal, he did what fifty Shinobis couldn't; the seals on the notes were released, and his hands and feet were freed. Naruto approached him and uncovered his eyes. He looked into them. During all this time, his eyes still hadn't changed, but he felt it was alright since nothing had happened.

He walked towards the others. He barely looked affected by the years he had spent imprisoned here. If anything they had made him stronger not the contrary. He was truly a genius, able to make the best out of any situation no matter how bad it was and that was why they needed him.

"Welcome back to the real world," were Kakashi's words. He looked at his new teammates to see how much they had changed since the last time he had seen them. Suddenly, as soon as his cold eyes met Ino's, he received a punch in the face. His head barely moved. "If you talk about her again I'll kill you," she told him. He was looking down, his hair covering his face. A faint smile appeared on his face. "Looks like I've touched a soft spot," he said, "But you won't kill me, you need me, remember? So I'll speak of whomever I want." "Not if I ordered you not to," was Naruto's answer to his mind game. "You agreed to follow my every command, so if I order you to wet your pants or laugh like a crazy person, you'll have to do it." He looked at him. He was still taller even though Naruto had grown since their last meeting. "That's a typical Uzumaki Naruto example. Seems you haven't changed. Do you still yell and charge first?" he asked mockingly. "Let's just get out here," was Naruto's way of ignoring him.

They exited the cave. The sun was shining brightly. He wasn't used to it anymore. He looked away from the light. His sight was already getting used to it. "So, when do we leave?" he asked his "leader." "As soon as the preparations are complete; we may be away for a while, so get some rest," replied Naruto. "Heh, don't need it. Just point at the nearest training ground," he said. "Very well, I'll do it as soon as we return to Konoha. Let's take you home," said Naruto.

The four returned to Konoha. Konohamaru ran towards Naruto who had just given his new "subordinate" directions to the nearest training ground. Konohamaru greeted his idol. "So, I hear you'll be leaving with three others soon," he said. "That's right, I may not be coming back for a long time Konohamaru so take care of yourself and don't do anything foolish," Naruto replied. "Foolish? Come on!! I'm a chuunin now!! I was the first one of my generation, remember?!" Konohamaru declared proudly. "So where are you going?" he asked. "I can't tell you that," Naruto answered. "Kakashi and Ino will be going with you, right?" Konohamaru asked again. "That's right," Naruto replied. "That guy too?" Konohamaru asked once more. He was referring to Naruto's newest teammate. "Yes, he's coming too," Naruto replied. "He looks awfully strong and scary too!! Who is he?!" Konohamaru asked for the last time. Naruto looked down; even his name reminded him of memories embedded with sorrow. Those memories made him feel deeply morose. "Well?" Konohamaru demanded an answer. He had not noticed Naruto's state. Finally, after a seemingly everlasting pause, Naruto replied "His name is…Uchiha…Itachi."


	4. Uchiha Itachi

**Uchiha Itachi**

In the meantime, Itachi had already gotten used to fighting again. He had only practiced for half an hour and yet he was almost as good as before his incarceration. When he realized this fact, he decided to go "home" and change; his clothes were all worn out and ripped. He reached the Uchiha sector in a short time and went past the gates. He still hadn't forgotten where his old house was located. He walked through the empty, dead streets of the defeated, proud clan. Silence. Silence ruled over the entire area. He liked it; it was his kind of atmosphere. There was no one to bother him, no one to burden his ears with heavy meaningless talk. He stood in front of his house. He walked towards it. When he reached it, he went in. He took his shoes off and began to walk around while reminiscing. When he arrived at the garden, he saw something that brought several memories back; the fan, the Uchihas' crest was painted several times on the stone wall. However, one wasn't like the rest; there was a crack in the middle of one of the crests. He knew what it was, but was still surprised that it was still there. It was the crack he had created with a kunai during his first fight with the Uchiha police force the day after he had killed Uchiha Shisui.

That crack reminded him of the murders; he remembered drowning his best friend who was like an older brother to him. He remembered killing the people he saw everyday without remorse. He remembered slaughtering his parents ruthlessly. He remembered exterminating his whole clan mercilessly. Finally, he remembered destroying his brother's life happily. He looked down and closed his eyes as those pieces of the past rushed through his mind swiftly. He stayed like that without moving for a relatively long time. Could it have been guilt? Could it have been regret? Or maybe sorrow? No. A faint smile appeared on his face. There was no shame in his cold eyes. As he remembered his brother's screams as he had fallen prey to his terrifying technique, his smile grew. "Foolish little brother…" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called out. It was Ino; she was looking for him. Kakashi was also with her. He didn't respond. "Where is he?!" she wondered out loud. "I'm sure he'll turn up once he hears us," Kakashi replied, patient as always. "You don't think he'd run off, do you?" she asked. Before Kakashi had the chance to reply, Ino heard a voice saying "What is it?" calmly. She turned around, startled. He stood behind her. She was surprised; he was so close to her and she hadn't detected him before he had made his presence known. "What speed!!" she thought, "It could even match Naruto's!!" Kakashi explained the reason they were looking for him; Naruto was about to announce the mission's objective. "Very well, let's go," Itachi said.

They headed for the Hokage's mansion where Naruto was sitting in his office. "When the time comes…Can I do it?" he thought as the door opened and the others came in. He quickly noticed that Itachi wore the Uchiha outfit. He looked so much like Sasuke it was saddening.

"You all know why you're here," was Naruto's opening. "Because you are some of the best Shinobis in the village…" he continued, "And you all know who we're looking for personally," he said. "Our mission is to find our target first and then we'll see how the situation should be handled…" Naruto was interrupted by Itachi who calmly said "Why don't we just kill "the target"?" Naruto explained that if their opponent was willing to surrender, they wouldn't have to fight. "Yeah, right surrender," Itachi said. "If you don't like it, you can always go back to the cave!!" Ino said angrily. "Maybe I'd be better off there after all," he replied. There was a moment of silence. "Practically everyone thinks you're dead…" Kakashi explained. "So as we search, we'll start spreading your name within the places we visit. That ought to stir things up a bit," Naruto continued. "I see…Not bad…" Itachi said. "Are you sure it will work?" he asked. Naruto looked down sadly. "He still wants to get back at you…" he said sorrowfully.

When they finished briefing Itachi on the plan, the four man team headed for the gate. Neji was waiting for them there. "I'm coming too…" he said. "No," was Naruto's reply. "It's too dangerous," he continued. "He killed them, I could never forgive myself if I didn't help out," Neji said. Naruto smiled sadly and nodded, meaning he had agreed. Gai then made himself visible. "So you're going too, Neji…" he said. "Yes, but don't worry," Neji replied. Gai then looked at Naruto. "I've made the right preparations before I leave…" Naruto announced. "I'm glad," Gai replied. Before leaving, Naruto said one final thing. His teammates were already ahead of him. "He will be buried as the four of you requested…Next to Tenten," he said and left.


End file.
